


Good Marines

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Good Marines

Anne finds herself unable to sleep. She keeps thinking about the stupid mistake Cadman made that nearly got the whole team killed. Laura's a good Marine, which means she shouldn't have screwed up like that. And that makes Anne angrier about the whole thing.

She slips her hand inside her panties and rubs her clit, trying to force herself to relax. She tries pulling up memories of that night in college, as they never fail to make her soaking wet, but she still can't get her thoughts off Laura, so she just lets her mind wander. As she tweaks her nipples, she pictures herself sitting in her desk chair, legs spread, Laura, on her knees in front of her, eating her out. Anne grips her hair, not letting her move, as she grinds her pussy into the other woman's face.

When Anne comes harder than she has in years, before she even starts finger fucking herself, she wonders if maybe she should make that happen for real.


End file.
